


Boys Interludes I thru V

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Total PWP. The "Quartet Infernale" challenge has Alex gaining a new image. Rated S for schmoop.





	Boys Interludes I thru V

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Boys Interlude I: Quicksilver by Nicole S.

X-Files M/K  
Title: Quicksilver  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat  
Series/Sequel: Set after the Boys Series.  
Webpage: http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma  
Feedback...feeeeeedback!   
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.  
Summary: Total PWP. The "Quartet Infernale" challenge has Alex gaining a new image. Rated S for schmoop.  
Comments: This is set in the Boys universe and in it, Alex has two arms. Thanks to Sue, Aries and Orithain for awesome beta, being there and support. I live in the north, what can I say, snow dominates my life.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quicksilver by Nicole S.  
(1/99)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Saturday afternoon when Fox Mulder finally got home from his assignment in Arizona. He had been gone all week, doing profiles on potential border guards. A total no-brainer that could have been handled by the field office in Tucson, but Kersh was punishing him and Scully, yet again. Thank god the assignment ended this morning, and they could come home two days early. He hated being away from Alex for so long.

He put his bags on the floor in the hallway before opening the door to his apartment, his keys jingling in the lock as it swung open. He kicked the bags through the open doorway, hoping Alex was home. He called his name but did not get an answer.

Frowning slightly, he moved his bags into the bedroom so he could unpack and change. He really wished Alex was here right now. The only thing he wanted was to get into a hot shower with his lover then tumble into bed. Maybe later.

Mulder unpacked, throwing his dirty clothes in the laundry basket, changed into his sweats, then went into the living room. It was immaculate. Alex had this thing about mess - he didn't like it. He was forever nagging...reminding Mulder to pick up after himself. The only thing off-limits was Mulder's desk. It was in perfect disarray, and only Mulder knew where everything was.

He flopped on the couch, grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and started flipping around. Not much was on. He finally settled on some old Gary Cooper movie which soon soothed him into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~

The door slammed. Mulder was awake in an instant. He stood and walked over to the door where Alex was standing, taking off his mitts.

"Hey, you're home early." Alex moved in and kissed him deeply. One of his arms was flung around Mulder's waist, the other was holding a snowboard.

Mulder pulled back, looked at Alex, and started laughing. Alex was dressed in very baggy black nylon snow pants that snapped up the sides, heavy black and purple boots, a baggy black and green nylon jacket that was zipped open to reveal a grey solar-fleece pullover with a dark green turtleneck underneath. There was a black toque on his head that bore the initials FBI in yellow. Oakley wrap-around style sunglasses were perched upon his head.

"What? You're gone for a week then you come home and laugh at me? That's real nice, Fox."

"What the hell are you wearing? What are you holding? Are you having a mid-life crisis or something?"

"It's a snowboard. I've hardly hit mid-life, Fox."

"A snowboard?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you holding a snowboard?"

"Because I was *snowboarding*."

"Really?"

"You go away for a week and expect me to take up knitting or something? I thought I'd give it a try; there's a hill 45 minutes away. It's small, but for a beginner, it's just right."

"No. I...I just never expected...snowboarding."

"It's great exercise."

"Uh-huh. If you're sixteen years old."

"There are people of all ages learning how to snowboard. I was even going to take you out next weekend and wow you with my technique."

Mulder snorted, "Really? Are all these people dressed like you?"

"Most of them...why? I can't very well go in my leather jacket and jeans; I need something I can move in."

Mulder looked Alex up and down; the black nylon was a change from the leather and denim he was regularly wearing. He did look younger, and quite...cute.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Started on Monday."

"Are you any good?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm all right. I don't fall down as much as I used to."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me your stuff, how you ride this thing."

"Ideally this would be done on snow, hence the term snowboard."

"Humour me."

Alex looked into Mulder's eyes. The gold flecks in them did something to his mind, and he could just not say no. "All right." He lay his snowboard on the floor and stepped into the bindings.

"C'mon, Alex, show me how you do it. Be Ross Rebagliati."

Alex smirked as he did up the bindings. "First you have to look good or else everyone will make fun of you."

"Hence the clown outfit you're wearing."

"It's very comfortable, you know."

"Nice toque."

Alex smiled as he took the sunglasses off his forehead, shoved them in his pocket, then took off the toque and looked at it. "Pretty cool, huh?."

"Where did you find it?"

"In the closet."

Mulder rolled his eyes. //All I need is for someone to recognize him in that thing.// "Okay, hot shot, now that you're locked into your bindings, what do you do?"

"Well, first you start out across the hill so you won't go flying down when you're strapping yourself in. Then you bend your knees and rock your board so you're going face first down the hill. If you go backwards, it's a bad thing."

Alex bent his knees more and spread his arms out to his sides. "Then you assume the position, like I'm doing here and pray to god you don't fall on your ass too many times, fall forward and break your wrists, or hit a tree and kill yourself."

"That doesn't look too hard." Mulder came over to Alex and stood behind him, mimicking his stance.

"It's a lot harder on the side of a snow-covered hill."

"Really?" Mulder snaked his arms around Alex from behind, embracing him, nuzzling the back of his head with his chin.

Alex swallowed. "Hmmm, yeah, especially if you're used to skiing. You're using different muscles."

"Mmmmm. Care to show me which muscles those are?" Mulder smiled and moved around to Alex's front where he kissed him for a long time, his hands wandering up and down Alex's back.

"They're a little lower."

"Really?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

Mulder gave Alex one more kiss before moving down his body so he was kneeling before him. He ignored the feet in the bindings and started with the snaps and velcro on the snow pants. He undid a couple of the fastenings before he realized that there was another pair of tear-away pants underneath.

"Alex, just how many layers are you wearing here?"

"Uh, three on the bottom and four on top. It's winter out there, you know."

Mulder snorted as he ripped the snaps open on the snowpants then tore them off Alex, flinging them aside. Alex was wearing kneepads over the pair underneath. He ripped the velcro fastenings open and took them off. He then started on the snaps of the Adidas track pants, relieved to see skin underneath. Slowly, he undid the pants, snap by snap, his tongue trailing up Alex's legs as more skin was exposed.

Alex moaned; his muscles were aching from being out on the hill all day; Mulder's caress was just what he needed. He could feel Mulder lick and suck up his legs, nipping at his knees, stroking his thighs.

Finally, Mulder was at the last snap, flinging those pants aside as well. He looked strangely at what they revealed. He was staring at a rather impressive erection hidden by a pair of cotton jersey boxer briefs. He reached up and held the bulge in his hand.

"Underwear? Alex, you never wear underwear."

"I had to. They were flopping around."

"Flopping?" He ran his thumb across where the head was, making a circle.

Alex sucked in his breath. "From me falling."

"Flopping from falling?"

"Yeah. And they were cold." Alex closed his eyes and moaned as Mulder's fingers squeezed his balls.

Mulder started laughing but caught himself. His hand went back to caress the penis at the front of the briefs that was starting to poke out the top. "Make sure you take care of them, Alex. They belong to me."

"Oh yeah, I know, baby. I belong to you."

Mulder smiled at that remark. He massaged the area for another moment before standing up. He undid Alex's jacket and pulled it off, noticing that it was rather heavy for nylon. "You got rocks in here or something?" Mulder felt inside the zipped-up pockets, he found a gun in one and a spare clip in the other.

Alex just raised his eyebrows.

"You took your gun snowboarding?"

"I take it everywhere. You'll never know, Fox."

Mulder put the objects on the floor and ripped the remaining layers off of Alex including the elbow pads he found under the solar fleece. He stood back for a second to look at him. Alex was clad only in his underwear with the snowboard strapped to his feet, he noticed a bruise on his side 

Mulder licked his lips then knelt before Alex again, nuzzling his belly with his cheek. "I've missed you so much, Alex."

"I've missed you too, baby." Alex reached down and caressed the soft, sable hair.

Mulder nuzzled lower, biting and pulling at the waistband of the briefs with his teeth. The bulge below was leaving a wet spot on the front as the pre-cum seeped through. His own cock was hard and throbbing in his sweatpants.

Alex moaned as Mulder breathed on the bulge in his underwear. He had been a good boy and only jerked off three times while Mulder was away, saving up his lust for his partner. His pent up frustration had led to long hours at the snowboarding hill and a couple of long, cold showers.

"I want you so bad, Fox."

Mulder pulled the waistband of the underwear down around Alex's hips. His gaze was diverted from the erection that sprang forth by the large bruises covering his lover's hips where they obviously had met some hard surface.

Mulder touched them tentatively. "Does this hurt, Alex?"

"No. You should have seen me wipe out though; I looked like that *agony of defeat* guy on the Wide World of Sports."

"My poor baby." Mulder kissed each of them, gently caressing Alex's ass cheeks, snaking a finger into the cleft. A half moan half sigh came from above.

He then turned his attention back to Alex's almost purple headed cock. The pre-cum was flowing freely, Mulder licked the fluid up, relishing the taste. He swirled his tongue over the head and down, licking the shaft greedily as if it were an ice cream cone. He felt Alex's hand tighten in his hair, not pulling, but close. He then lapped Alex up into his mouth, taking him deep, stroking the underside with his tongue.

Alex's eyes were closed, and he was desperately trying to hold on. He bit his lip, trying to use the pain to forget about what Mulder was doing to him. No luck, a minute later he let out a cry as he released his fluid into Mulder's mouth, his legs shaking.

Mulder sucked up every last drop before placing a kiss on the now-softening member. He moved his hands down and released Alex's feet from the bindings, boots and socks, leaving them on the floor. He stood to face his lover, kissing him, sharing his taste before taking Alex's hand and leading him into the bedroom.

Mulder quickly removed his clothing, anxious to be naked with his partner. Soon, he had joined him on the bed, caressing and kissing his whole body. Finally he could stand it no longer.

"I need to feel you, Alex."

"I want you inside me, Fox."

Alex spread his legs, anxious to feel Mulder's fingers enter him. When the slick digits teased his opening, he immediately relaxed, loving the sensation. His prostate was caressed, bringing him to hardness again, wanting his lover inside him immediately.

Mulder took his sweet time, teasing Alex's nipples, squeezing his balls, kissing him on the mouth, sucking on the fragile skin at the base of his neck. He had been away a long time, and he was going to enjoy this.

Alex caressed Mulder's front and back, wherever he could reach with his hands. He was now ready, bucking against the fingers, whimpering for Mulder to finish him off.

Mulder reached over and wiped his hands off on the towel nearby, before coating his penis with lubricant. He spread Alex's legs wide and brought his hips up to meet his own. With a shove he was inside, the familiar heat surrounding his cock. He leaned over and embraced his lover, kissing him sweetly. Another push was all it took to bury himself fully inside.

"I love you, Alex. I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Fox. This bed is so empty without you."

Mulder smiled as he kissed his lover again, wanting to stay still, buried like this forever. His lover, on the other hand had other ideas. Alex began to wiggle around to try to coax him to start moving.

"You a little anxious, Skippy?"

"Fuck me, Fox."

"You want it that bad?"

"I want it, you know I want it."

"Okay, Skippy, you got it."

Mulder began to slowly move in and out of Alex, angling his thrusts to give him the most pleasure. He moved his hips from side to side, rubbing his belly over Alex's now rock-hard cock that was trapped between them. He sped up, harder and harder he thrust into Alex, his knees digging into the bed for leverage. Mulder was close; he could feel it in the base of his balls, radiating outward and upwards. He moved one hand down and started caressing Alex with it while he continued to pump relentlessly into him.

Alex was making a whimpering sound as he felt Mulder stroke his cock. He closed his eyes and focused on the pleasurable feelings coursing through his body. He felt Mulder's whole body tighten as he came, pumping hard to milk his cock. Alex was not far behind; one more stroke of Mulder's hand and his fluid came to coat his abdomen. Mulder then collapsed on top of him, his chest heaving from exertion.

They were joined for awhile, caressing each other until Mulder pulled out and cleaned them up. He rejoined his lover, holding him in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"Are you really going to take me with you to show me your snowboarding skills?"

"Yep. But you're not going to watch, you're going to learn as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously haven't looked in the front closet, have you?"

"No."

"There's a complete outfit, plus board in there."

Mulder smiled then kissed his lover, not sure if he should thank him or not. He then started laughing.

"What?"

He squeezed his lover tightly to his chest. "You know, Alex, if you just want to have sex in the snow, you could just ask, I'd probably say yes."

It was now Alex's turn to laugh, both men now chuckling lightly. He could feel his eyes grow heavy after his day of strenuous activity. He nuzzled his head into Mulder's chest, smiling once again before falling asleep.

THE END

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K  
Title: 5,000 Pieces  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat  
Series/Sequel: This is a Boys interlude.  
Webpage: http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma  
I really like Feedback!   
Spoilers: Demons.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.  
Summary: This "Quartet Infernale" challenge has the boys playing a childhood game. This is all Aries' fault!  
Comments: This is set in the Boys universe and in it, Alex has two arms. Thanks to Sue, Aries and Orithain for awesome beta, being there and support. Thank you to Garry, who doesn't know it, but inspires me daily. It started out with a plot, really it did! Now it's just basically sex.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5,000 Pieces - by Nicole S.  
(3/99)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That doesn't go there."

"It's the exact shade of blue as these other pieces; it goes there."

"No it doesn't; you see that little hooked part? It doesn't fit in that space."

"Well, where does it go then?"

"I don't know, but I know it doesn't go there."

Mulder raked his hands through his hair in frustration. Why had he agreed to this? He had come home from his run and found Alex engrossed in this puzzle, the pieces covering the dining room table. Alex asked him to help, and now it was two hours later and he was frustrated beyond belief.

"Alex, tell me again why you bought this?"

"Because the box said *Five Thousand Pieces, Hardest Puzzle Ever*. I wanted to prove it wrong. I used to do them when I was a kid; I thought it would be fun."

"Trust you to get into an ego fight with a game."

"It's not a game, Mulder, it's a test."

"A test?"

"Yes, a test to see if you're smart enough to put the pieces in the right order to make the picture."

"I'm well aware of the concept of puzzles, Alex. To me, they're a game, and I'm sick of playing right now." Mulder got up went to the fridge and brought out two beers, giving one to Alex.

"You're quitting?"

"My neck is sore from being hunched over." He went over and flopped on the couch, rubbing his neck.

Alex looked down at the puzzle; they weren't even a quarter of the way done. They had all the outside pieces together, but the inside was still blank. He sighed and went over to the couch to join Mulder. He replaced Mulder's hands with his own, and massaged the stiffness in his lover's neck away.

"Hmmm, that's nice."

Alex rubbed Mulder's neck harder; he could feel the knots of muscle underneath the skin. Mulder was always so tense; he needed this at least twice a week.

"What did you play when you were a kid, Fox?"

"Risk, Life, Monopoly," Mulder started laughing.

"What?" Alex finished rubbing Mulder's neck and started drinking his beer.

Mulder shook his head, "Samantha and I used to get into these big fights over the Monopoly all the time. She would try to outwit me, and me being her big brother, I couldn't let her do that. I loved beating her at that game. She loved to sabotage it though. She would re-colour all the squares, hide the hotels, stash hundreds in her socks. By the end, half of the money and pieces were missing." Mulder laughed again quietly before a melancholy mood took over. He took a sip of his beer but put it down quickly.

Alex saw the look on Mulder's face; he knew he shouldn't have mentioned when they were kids; it just made Mulder sad. He kissed him, running the back of his hand down his cheek, feeling the stubble rough underneath. "I'm sorry."

Mulder shook his head, "No, it's not your fault, I have to deal with it." He brought Alex's hand up to his lips and kissed it before letting them both drop to his lap, fingers still entwined. They sat in silence for awhile before Mulder spoke again, "What did you play when you were a kid?"

"Me? Well, my brother and I used to blow things up in the woods by our house with cherry bombs. We would catch grasshoppers and interrogate them as war criminals then torture them and ultimately blow them up."

Mulder started laughing, "Jesus Christ, Alex, foreshadowing or what?"

Alex smirked, "Yeah, I guess so. We liked to play cops & robbers a lot. We also played Starsky and Hutch. I was Hutch."

"Who played Huggy Bear?"

"The dog."

Mulder laughed again.

"I would sit in my Mom's car and pretend it was the striped tomato. I wanted to drive down the street and hear *Come in zebra three* then stick my cherry light on the roof of my car and go fight the bad guys."

"How old were you?"

"Eight."

"I see." Mulder shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

Alex started giggling, then laughing so hard that he put his head on Mulder's shoulder to keep himself from falling over, tears rolling down his face.

"What, Alex?" Mulder was starting to smile himself; Alex's laugh was infectious.

It took a good five minutes before Alex could calm down. "Oh shit. I wanted to have that glowing red light on the roof of my car so bad. I...I took a small red plastic pail and put it on the roof of the car, but the wind kept blowing it off. So I took a roll of masking tape and taped the pail to the roof so it wouldn't fall off. My Mom, she was a nurse who worked the night-shift. It was dark when she left for work and came home. She drove the car to work like that for a week without noticing. My Dad noticed though, and I got in trouble."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I thought it was real cool you know. I just wanted a cop car of my own." Alex wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing.

"What did your Dad do?" Mulder laughed.

"He forbade us from playing in the car."

"That must have hurt."

"It did for awhile, then we just went back to blowing up insects in our back yard."

"Do you still have the desire to blow things up? I know you like to shoot people."

"My job is shooting people. I have the desire to blow one thing these days."

"Yeah, what do you want to blow up?"

"I didn't say blow *up*, Fox."

Mulder rolled his eyes, "Is everything about sex with you?"

"Yes." Alex was already tugging at the sweats Mulder wore, bringing them down around his thighs. The early start of an erection was visible as Alex slid to the floor to kneel in front of Mulder. He reached up and caressed Mulder's cock, watching it thicken with every light stroke of his fingers.

Mulder leaned back into the couch, closed his eyes, and sighed happily; he loved this so much. He felt Alex stroke him to hardness, one hand on his cock, the other fondling his balls. Then the warm wetness of Alex's mouth surrounded his hardness, and he opened his eyes. He looked down at his lover, his head bobbing above his crotch. Green eyes looked up and met his hazel gaze, turning him on more and more. He leaned back again, relishing the wet heat of Alex's mouth and the talents of his tongue probing the slit in the top of his dick. He let out a moan.

"Oh, yes, Alex. Yes, I love that."

Alex was getting turned on himself, not just by his actions, but by Mulder's taste. If he could bottle Mulder's smell and taste, he would be in heaven. He reached down and adjusted himself in his jeans, giving himself a squeeze before moving his hand up to caress Mulder's balls again. He felt sweat rise on Mulder's body and could hear his breathing get shallow and hard. Suddenly, there was a hand on his head, lifting him up off the hardness in his mouth.

"Alex, " Mulder panted. "Alex, I want to fuck you."

Alex stood and pulled Mulder to his feet. They both removed the remainder of their clothing and held each other, needing to feel their naked bodies against each other. They danced together in their passionate embrace, their tongues and cocks slipping against each other. Mulder was backing them up towards the dining room table.

When they finally reached their destination, Mulder spun Alex around to sprawl the upper half of his body over the smooth wooden surface. He wet two fingers with his saliva and started to prepare Alex. One finger entered Alex's ass, probing and pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Mulder was taking it deliberately slow; he had almost come not more than two minutes ago, and needed time to calm down so he could fuck Alex nice and slow.

He leaned over and nuzzled the back of Alex's neck, kissing and licking down to his shoulder blades. He dug his finger deeper into Alex's smooth hole, his other hand moving around to play with Alex's balls. After a minute or two, another finger joined the first in Alex's ass, stretching him wider.

Alex had had enough of this; he was ready, so ready that he was going to come in about three seconds if Mulder kept stroking his sac like that.

"Are you going to fuck me or play with me all night?"

"A little anxious, Alex?"

Alex bucked back against Mulder's fingers and began gyrating his hips, "Come on, dammit!"

"Calm down, Alex." Mulder pulled the fingers out of Alex and spit on his hands, lubing up his cock the best he could with his saliva and their pre-cum. Although they had many tubes of lube strategically placed around the apartment, they had neglected to put one in the dining room, and he wasn't about to go looking for one right now.

"Fox, please, please, please," Alex whimpered.

"Here I come, Skippy."

Mulder held onto his cock with one hand and placed another one on Alex's hip. He pushed in slowly, letting the heat of Alex's body envelop his cock, making his whole body sweat.

Alex bit his lower lip and tried to buck back, but Mulder held him down. Finally Mulder was inside him and leaned over his back, his hands stroking up his sides and down his arms to merge their fingers together again. He felt his earlobe being nibbled on and his neck kissed and licked. Mulder was making the barest movements with his hips, back and forth, side to side; the feeling was exquisite agony. Mulder's weight kept Alex from moving his own hips, trapping him in this slow pace.

"Fox, please."

"God, you feel good. I could stay like this all day."

Alex whimpered.

Mulder slowly untangled his fingers from Alex's and moved his hands up over his back again, his strokes getting quicker.

"You like that Alex; or do you want it harder?"

"Harder, Fox, you know I like it hard."

Mulder braced himself, one hand on each side of Alex, and started to move in and out of him at a fast pace.

"How's that, Alex?"

"Harder, Fox, fuck me, Fox."

Mulder slammed into Alex as hard as he could, his balls bouncing off of Alex's firm ass cheeks. The smell of their lust and musk mixed together and wafted up to Mulder's nostrils, making him drive harder into his lover.

"Oh yeah, Fox, that's great." Alex clawed at the pieces of puzzle at the table, trying to get a good grip to thrust back. Soon they established a rhythm that left both men moaning and panting.

Mulder leaned over Alex and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping madly, whispering in his ear, "Come for me, baby, show me how much you like it."

Alex whimpered and groaned then cried out as he came, long spurts of semen flowing out of him and underneath the dining room table.

When Mulder was sure his lover was spent, he came, releasing his cum deep into Alex. He thrust a few more times before collapsing on Alex's back, gasping for breath. It took a few minutes for Mulder to calm down before he disengaged himself from Alex and left to find a warm cloth. He came back and cleaned them up, bringing Alex up off the dining room table. He turned him around and kissed him for a long time before he broke away.

"Hmmm, Alex, I have some bad news."

"What?"

"When you came, you came all over the pieces of the puzzle that were in the open box under the table."

Alex looked under the table then laughed, "Now it really is the hardest puzzle ever."

Mulder groaned, "That was awful."

"I know, I just had to say it."

Alex kissed Mulder again before going over to put his clothes on. "C'mon, Fox, we'll play some more later. You can even be Hutch."

THE END

 

* * *

 

27 October 1998  
X-Files M/K  
Title: Periwinkle  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash and Archive X. Anywhere else, okay if my name is attached.  
Series/Sequel: This is a stand-alone piece but could be a Boys Interlude  
Boys series at Allslash [archivist's note: url no longer valid]  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to that blonde guy.  
Summary: The boys go shopping.  
Thanks to Aries and Orithain for being beta goddesses - you chix rock!

* * *

Mulder and Krycek were in the Gap of all places. How the hell did they end up here? Alex looked around nervously, he didn't like the shopping malls, especially this store. It's perky decor, the halogen lights, those happy kids wearing those bright colors, Backstreet Boys playing on the sound system. He didn't belong in this environment. He was standing there, next to Mulder who seemed at ease in this store handing him item after item of clothing.

"This is nice." Mulder handed him a sweater. "This is nice too. Here, here's the shirt." He handed him the blue shirt almost identical to the one Alex was wearing yesterday.

"Mulder, can we please hurry up and leave?"

"What's the rush?"

"I hate shopping."

"I promised you a new shirt, and I'm buying you one."

Alex sighed. "If you didn't cut it off me in the first place, we wouldn't *have* to buy me one."

"But you were tied to the bed. How was I supposed to get it off of you?" Mulder looked at Alex and smiled.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Just...come on, let's get this over with."

Suddenly a very perky sales clerk came up to them, a mass of blonde curls encircling her face.

"Can I help you two? Have you seen our new vests? They're thermal vests. They're very warm."

Alex cringed at her voice with the upspeak inflection at the end of her sentences.

"Well my friend here," Mulder motioned to Alex. "He would like to try all these on."

"Cool. Oh that's an awesome shirt, the blue one, it's called Periwinkle you know. I just love that color. These are all great things you picked out. Let's see, all the changing rooms are full except for the one in the back by the jeans. Is that okay? We're really busy today you know." She walked very quickly, to the back of the store, still talking, Mulder and Krycek trailing behind. "Okay, here's your changing room. Make sure you come see me after you're all done, and I'll ring them up for you okay? My name is Melanie, and I'm just over there okay? Don't forget about the new thermal vests, one would go great with the jeans and this sweater. Oh we have socks too that match the sweater. Okay? Call me if you need anything else."

Alex's head was spinning from the speed at which this young lady spoke. He nodded his head as he went into the changing room and shut the door.

"Thank you Melanie, we will be *sure* to call you if we need anything else." Mulder said to her.

"Cool. Okay."

Alex could hear Mulder laughing through the thin door.

"You call her over here, and I'm shooting you both."

"She's paid to be like that."

"God help us all."

Mulder could hear rustling inside the changing room. He tried to peek over the door but it was too high.

Alex could see Mulder's feet standing in front of the door. "You don't have to wait outside the door you know. I'm a big boy, I can change all by myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

Alex stopped putting on the pair of black straight-legs and smirked. "I'll let you know if I have any trouble."

"I think you might be having trouble right now." Mulder reached over the top of the door and slid the latch back. He quickly entered the room and re-latched the door. He looked Alex up and down. The boxers he wore were tented in the front. "How did I know you'd be hard? Are you always hard?"

"I'm only hard around you baby." Alex kissed Mulder on the mouth.

Mulder reached down and felt the bulge in the boxers. "Are you wearing underwear Alex?"

You told me I had to."

"Well when you're shopping, you'll never know who put the pair of jeans on before you did." Mulder reached up and tweaked one of Alex's nipples.

Alex sighed and looked into the gold-flecked hazel pools before him. "You want to do it right here?"

Mulder undid his jeans and slid them and his own boxers down his legs. "Right here, right now."

"When did you get so adventurous?"

"Shut up and fuck me Alex." Mulder turned and pressed himself up against the thin wall.

Alex pulled his boxers off then quickly started preparing his lover. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Um, how are you doing, can I find you another size? Does that Periwinkle shirt fit? If not and we don't have your size, I can call another store and they can ship it over okay?. Have you thought about the vest?"

Mulder breathed in to speak but Alex covered his mouth with his hand. "No Melanie, I'm fine." He pushed the head of his cock into Mulder's ass. "I'm just making sure everything..." He pushed another inch into Mulder, letting out a small grunt, "...fits. Don't worry, I'll call you if I need anything." He pushed himself all the way into Mulder and bit his lip from moaning.

"Okee Dokee. Just checking."

"She'd better be gone or I'm going to kill everyone in this store." Alex whispered to Mulder.

Mulder let out a muffled reply against Alex's hand.

Alex began to thrust quickly into Mulder, pursing his lips together to keep quiet. He reached around and began stroking Mulder in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Mulder was moaning into his hand. Alex buried his head in Mulder's shoulder to keep himself quiet, biting into the leather. Suddenly both men jerked and bucked as they came. Alex into Mulder's ass, Mulder against the wall of the changing room. Alex took his hand away from Mulder's mouth, noticing he had a good bite mark on his fingers.

"God Skippy, that was fun." Mulder turned to kiss his lover when there was another knock on the door.

"Sir, are you okay? I mean you've been in there awhile, and you know I just want to make sure everything is cool with you."

Alex reached down and got his gun out of his leather jacket. Mulder grabbed it away from him.

"Melanie, we couldn't be happier. We're all done and will be out in a second."

"Oh. Are there two of you in there? You know that's against store policy. Only one person per room. What are you doing in there?"

Mulder, now fully dressed exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"My friend was in an accident recently. He almost had his arm cut off and was having some trouble with his fly. I had to help him."

Melanie looked up at the handsome but somewhat flushed man. "Oh my god. Is he okay? That's terrible."

"He'll get over it. Sometimes he just needs a little help, you know with underwear, socks, cleaning his...dishes."

Alex stifled a laugh inside the change room as he frantically got dressed.

Melanie looked up again at that handsome face and smiled. "You are such a good friend. Most guys wouldn't help their friend like that. That is so great. If you need any help at all, you just call okay?" She flounced off in the direction of the sales desk.

"Here." Mulder produced a wad of kleenex and threw it over the top of the door to Alex.

"You are a very bad boy." Alex smirked as he cleaned the cum off of the wall.

A minute later Alex appeared with the bundle of clothes in his hand. "Let's just buy everything and get the hell out of here."

Mulder grabbed the Periwinkle shirt from Alex. "My treat, remember?"

They went up to the sales desk where Melanie was waiting for them.

"Melanie," Mulder said. "I will take this and my friend will take everything else."

"Cool! I'm so glad everything fit. Sometimes when you take a lot in there with you, you're not too sure what will fit and what won't, and you spend all this time trying things on, and you just have to try more stuff on, and that can be a pain."

Alex rested his back against the counter, looked at Mulder and whispered. "Give me my gun."

"Not until we're home." Mulder whispered back then smiled at Melanie as she ran his credit card through the machine.

"Oh god, you're going to get it later."

"I thought I just did." Mulder took the receipt from Melanie and signed it.

"Thanks Mr. Molder, you have yourself a good day."

"Molder!" Alex giggled.

"You too Melanie, thank you *so* much for everything." Mulder then stood back as she scanned Alex's purchases.

"That's $214.77." She looked up at Alex and smiled.

Alex gave her a credit card and she ran it through the machine. She then produced the receipt and gave it to Alex who signed it with a flourish.

"Okay, Mr. Grisham, here's your bags. Come back and see us again!"

Mulder burst out laughing then turned away from Alex.

"Yeah, thanks. I just might come and pay you another visit one day." Alex smiled sweetly at the girl as Mulder pulled him out of the store.

"Bye guys, have a good day!"

Mulder giggled all the way out to the mall where he let go of Alex's arm and broke down laughing. "Grisham? Couldn't you have picked a better alias?"

"Shut up!" Alex strode ahead to the doors where the car was parked.

"Where you going Skippy? We still got J. Crew and Eddie Bauer yet."

"I'm through shopping Mulder, now give me my fucking gun back, and let's get out of here!" Alex strode ahead out the doors and to the parking lot.

Mulder laughed to himself as he followed Alex out to the car.

THE END

 

* * *

 

7 November 1998  
X-Files M/K  
Title: Loading Dock  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash , Archive X. Anywhere else, okay if my name is attached.  
Series/Sequel: Set after Boys Series, which is available at: Allslash - http://oregondonor.simplenet.com/allslash/x-files.htm and TER/MA - http://members.tripod.com/~ter_ma/nicole/nicole.htm  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to that blonde guy.  
Summary: The boys go shopping again. This time for a bed.  
Thanks to Aries and Orithain for being beta goddesses. This story is for Amy B. who asked for it.

* * *

They were in their third furniture store this evening. How did shopping for a new bed become so complicated? Unfortunately, the need for a new bed was imminent. Mulder had destroyed the head-board recently, they lived with that. However, during a particularly rough session yesterday, the rails had cracked, and now the mattresses were resting on the floor. Sleeping last night was impossible.

Alex was stretched out on a cherry-wood conventional style bed, hands behind his head.

"Alex, we have to find a bed. Tonight. I'm not doing this again."

"I thought you liked shopping?"

Mulder sighed. "Not when you cause trouble."

"Trouble? Me? Hmmm.... This is nice. Want to join me?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"We've had no trouble tonight. Everyone I've met has lived."

Mulder rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "What about what happened at IKEA? Behind the Billy bookcases?"

"What? That? It wasn't the Billy bookcases, it was the Kommendör Entertainment Unit." Alex moaned. "I love those Swedish names, they turn me on. You seemed to enjoy yourself, if I remember correctly."

"Alex, you just can't drop to your knees and give me a blow-job in the middle of IKEA!" Mulder hissed.

"You didn't seem to mind me making out with you at the Sears Home Store."

"You had me pinned between two refrigerators!"

Alex was about to say something but was cut off by a salesman.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?"

Alex got off the bed and stood up. "We are looking for a new bed. Something..." He looked at Mulder and winked. "Sturdy."

Mulder raised his hand to his temple and massaged the pain that was starting there.

The salesman looked nervously at the two men, before deciding a sale *was* a sale. "This way, gentlemen." He led them to a selection of brass and wrought-iron beds. "If you want something heavy, and *sturdy*, these will do fine, although if you want a classic, conservative look, I'm sure we can accommodate that as well, with heavy oak or mahogany."

"Thanks. Uh, can you give us a couple of minutes to look things over?" Mulder said as Alex flopped in the middle of the large, brass bed and made a moaning noise. Mulder's head was starting to pound.

"Certainly, gentlemen. Please do not hesitate to call upon me, should you need assistance."

"Thank you." Alex waved as the salesman walked away.

Mulder reached down and yanked Alex off the bed and into a standing position. He held him by his shoulders as if scolding a small child. "What the hell is wrong with you? Behave!"

"Oh come on, have a little fun. Give me your handcuffs."

"What?"

"Give me your handcuffs."

"No."

"Look, I'm not going to cuff you to anything. I just need to check something."

Mulder looked in Alex's eyes. He had that mischievous spark in them. He sighed as he handed over the cuffs. "I know I shouldn't be doing this."

Alex took Mulder's handcuffs and tried to fit them around the brass bed. "Too big. I don't like brass anyway. It reminds me of the early '80's."

"Oh god." Mulder rolled his eyes.

Alex then went over to a four poster wrought-iron bed. "We don't want wood, because the cuffs could wreck it." He cuffed the iron bed, smiling to himself. He then cuffed his wrist to the other side and lay down on the bed. "Ooooh Fox, this is puuuuurfect. Can you just imagine the fun we're going to have with this one?"

"Yeah, whatever." Mulder quickly uncuffed Alex. He looked over to see about three salesmen staring in their direction. "Is this the bed you want?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Let's get it before the fine people here at Ethan Allan get annoyed with us."

"Relax, we're spending..." Alex stood up and looked at the price tag. "Eight hundred bucks, they're salivating for the commission."

"Eight hundred dollars!"

"Relax, my treat."

"You have eight hundred dollars?"

"I've got way more than that."

"Where did you get this money?"

"I *earned* it."

"I bet! Half and half. I'll give you four hundred tomorrow."

"Really, I'll buy it. I can afford it."

"It's not a question of affording or not, it's a question of where the money came from."

Alex sighed. "Money is money!"

Mulder looked in his lover's eyes. "Humor me."

Alex looked back into the hazel pools boring a hole in his skull again. "Okay. I'll take your hard earned g-man money."

"Good." Mulder motioned for the salesman to come over.

"Gentlemen? You have come to a decision?"

"Yes. We'll take this one." Mulder motioned to the bed.

"Excellent choice. Please come with me, and I will draw up a bill of sale."

Mulder watched as Alex pulled a wad of hundreds out of his pocket and paid the man. The salesman didn't blink, he took the money, gave Alex his change and wished him a nice day. "Now, if you would go to the shipping department, they can arrange delivery for you."

"Thank you." Mulder said as he and Alex turned towards the door marked *Shipping*. "Alex. When you said you'd pay for it, I didn't think you'd pull out thousands of dollars in cash!"

"My credit cards suddenly expired."

Mulder shook his head. They went through the door to the shipping department where they were met by a young man who was about twenty years old.

"Can I help you?"

"We just bought this bed, and we would like it delivered tonight, please." Alex handed him the bill of sale.

The clerk took it from Alex, looked at it, then looked up at Alex. "I'm sorry sir, it's after 6 p.m. We can't deliver it tonight. We can deliver it on...." He checked his book. "Thursday."

"Thursday?" Alex said, moving closer to the clerk. He stood to his full height and loomed over the young man.

The clerk swallowed. A fine sheen of sweat formed on his brow. "Uh, yeah, Thursday."

"Today is Monday."

"Y-y-y-yeah...it's...uh...Monday."

"So, you're saying that we have to sleep on the floor until then?"

"Uh...well...I...uh..."

"Look." Alex leaned over the counter and looked into the clerk's eyes. He lowered his voice. "I need that bed *tonight*. I need a good night's sleep, among other things. How much *incentive* can I give you to deliver the bed tonight?"

"Alex..." Mulder started.

"Well....I...uh...you'd have to talk to Ralph, my, my Supervisor. He's off his break in fifteen minutes."

"Fine. We'll talk to *Ralph*. We'll just wait out there, in the loading dock. I assume there is no smoking in the building?"

"N-n-n-no, there's no smoking in here."

"Fine then. You send Ralphie out when he gets back."

Alex turned and walked out the door to the loading dock. Mulder followed behind.

"I think that was a little harsh, don't you?"

"Come on, Mulder. Did you see his face? It was hilarious." He took his cigarettes out of his pocket.

"You love pushing people around, don't you?"

Alex looked at Mulder and put his cigarettes away. It was dark out here and a little chilly. The lights in the dock were turned off, the only illumination coming through the window of the small door. He walked over to Mulder. "Do you mean like this?" He took his forearm, put it across Mulder's chest and pushed him against the wall.

"Yeah, like that." Mulder tried to push back, but Alex was using all his strength to keep him there.

"Mulder, you're too uptight. I think you should relax." Alex's other hand went down and undid Mulder's button on his jeans.

"Oh no, not again. Forget it, Alex. You're going to have to wait until we get home."

"No way. I want it now." Alex put his hand in Mulder's jeans and massaged his burgeoning erection.

Mulder sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"What do you mean?" Alex started undoing his own jeans.

"Why the hell are you so....uh, yeah, baby." Mulder closed his eyes as Alex ran a hand up, under Mulder's shirt and pinched a nipple.

"Horny? I don't know. I don't care."

Mulder sighed. Now *he* was horny too. Shit. "You really want it?"

"Yeah, I want it."

Mulder wanted it too. He could feel the pre-cum starting to ooze out of the head of his cock. "Turn around."

Alex braced himself against the wall as Mulder moved behind him.

"You're going to get me into trouble, Alex." Mulder said as he gathered the pre-cum from Alex's cock and his own. He spread some over his cock and some on two fingers which he inserted into Alex's ass.

Alex breathed in sharply at the invasion of the two fingers. "Hmmmm. How would I get you into trouble?"

"Your attitude. You're always showing off, intimidating people." Mulder replaced his fingers with the head of his cock and slowly pushed into Alex. Sweat broke out all over his body as Alex's heat surrounded him. "You make me....do...things...that...uh." He pushed in a little further. "I wouldn't normally do...in...uh...public." Mulder was now buried to the hilt.

"I don't make you do anything you don't want to do." Alex gasped. Mulder's cock was incredible. He could feel it twitching inside his ass.

Mulder began moving back and forth, in and out of Alex. "And what makes you think I want to do this? Oh fuck, Skippy, you feel so good."

"You wouldn't be doing it otherwise. Oh god, yeah baby. Yeah." He moaned as Mulder reached around and grabbed onto his swollen cock.

Mulder thrust into Alex, ensuring to stroke the cock in his hand with every thrust. "It feels good, but it's wrong. We should be at home, not...out...in...public...oh god, Alex...Alex..." He knew that wouldn't take long. He slammed into Alex one last time, milking his cock.

"Oh yeah, Fox. Oh baby." Alex shuddered, then sighed as he followed Mulder over the edge a minute later.

"I think you're right about needing the bed tonight, Skippy." Mulder said. He pulled out of Alex and began pulling up his jeans. "Come on. Let's see if we can persuade *Ralphie* to deliver tonight."

THE END

 

* * *

 

Boys Interlude V: 110 CGU  
by Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex. It's been so long I've forgotten what it feels like!  
Feedback to:   
Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
Disclaimer: Carter, Fox and 1013 own 'em - I just play with 'em.  
Summary: Hot in the city tonight! Silly, silly sex and schmoop.  
Note: This is for Aries and Orithain who dragged this thought out of my brain last week. Thanks ever so much to the lovely Amy B. who did a fine job of beta on this puppy. Additional beta by Orithain and her comma.

* * *

Boys Interlude V: 110 CGU  
by Nicole S.

It was hot in the car. Not warm. Not cozy. But the humid, steamy kind of hot where, no matter how much you sweat, you don't cool down. The kind of heat that the guy on the radio tells you to stay inside or you'll die. The air was heavy, not only with humidity, but from the heavy breathing and sweat of the two men who, for hours, had been writing naked up against each other. They were now still, lying on top of each other, spent from another session. The radio was playing softly in the background, unnoticed and unheard by the two men. A moan was released, then the sound of flesh being ripped from hot leather was heard.

"Holy shit!"

"You okay, babe?"

"I think I just ripped off my thigh."

Alex sighed, "My ass is getting sunburned, but I'm afraid to move. I may leave something attached to the seat."

Mulder looked up at the blue sky. A plane passed in the distance. "I don't think we should have opened the sunroof."

"Mulder, I couldn't breathe. It was stifling in here."

"Yeah but now..." Mulder waited until a jet passed over the car, throwing its shadow across the two men for a brief moment. "Now the pilots can see us."

"No, they can't."

"Yes, they can!"

"They're too busy flying their planes. They don't have time to notice..." Alex's voice drifted off as he looked up through the sunroof.

Mulder continued for him, "...to notice two men fucking in a Lincoln Towncar at the end of their runway?"

"Exactly. Besides, the windows are tinted."

"Alex, honey. We rolled them down."

"Oh, yeah."

"Trust me, Alex, we're giving the passengers on every flight out of here today a free show. I'd be surprised if we weren't arrested in ten minutes."

"We've been here for hours. If they haven't come by now, they're not coming."

"But we did, didn't we, Skippy?"

"Hmmmm...I love it when you're subtle."

Alex sat up, his skin making a ripping sound as it stuck to the leather. He let out a gasp, checked that his left side was still there, then looked down at his come and sweat covered body. "We should really clean up."

"I like it when you're dirty." Mulder brought Alex's mouth to meet his own, tongue probing the moist interior.

Alex leaned over and pressed himself to Mulder, the come squelching between them. Mulder shifted, making a loud rubbing/farting noise as his ass moved along the hot leather. Alex released his mouth and laughed. Mulder looked embarrassed for about half a second but then started laughing along with him.

"Shut up," Mulder said and punched the former agent in the arm.

Alex kissed Mulder again, leaning them both back on the hot leather. He yelped as it burned his sensitive skin.

"Serves you right," Mulder said as he stroked Alex's thigh with his fingers.

"We should really try and be careful. I have to give this car back tomorrow."

"Where did you get it, anyway? Somehow you don't look like the Lincoln type."

"A *very* nice girl lent it to me."

"Girl?"

"Woman."

"Uh-huh. Who is this woman?"

"She's an old friend. Like I said, she's very nice." Alex leaned his head down and licked some of the come off of Mulder's left nipple.

"Don't try to distract me. Who is she? Is there something I should know?"

"Would I ever try to distract you?" Alex flicked his tongue over the nipple rapidly. "She's just a friend. What's to know? I borrowed her car, no big deal." Alex ran his tongue up Mulder's neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Yeah, but why did you borrow her car?"

Alex now ran his tongue down Mulder's sticky torso. "I borrowed this car so I could fuck you in it."

Mulder sucked in his breath as Alex's tongue made a wet trail down to his groin. He was still sensitive from their last session, and his cock started leaking immediately. "I don't....ummmm...I don't believe....believe you...". He arched his back as Alex nibbled along the delicate head of his cock.

"I'm just going to have to do a better job of convincing you, then," Alex said just before his mouth descended on Mulder's cock, swallowing him to the base. He sucked up and down, his hand around the bottom. He then pulled up and paid attention to the head again, running the back of his tongue over the smooth skin and waited until Mulder began making small whimpering noises before he pulled off of him.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I think I need some more convincing."

Alex placed a kiss on the top of his lover's cock before he moved up to his chest again. The seats were getting slippery from the come and sweat that had dripped onto them. Alex winced as he moved upward; something was not right. "Shit, my ass really is burning."

Mulder reached down and felt it. "It's pretty hot."

"I know I've got a hot ass, but it's getting sunburned." Alex grinned at him before taking his right nipple in his mouth.

Mulder smacked Alex on his reddening ass cheeks, making him yell in mock pain. "If it is burnt, I've got just the cure for that."

"Yeah?" Alex lifted his head and looked up at his lover.

"Yeah, but it's at home."

Alex rolled his eyes and went back to teasing Mulder's nipple with his tongue.

"For now, I think a good fucking will make you feel better." Mulder dragged Alex across his lap. He then reached for the lube that was stuck in the door handle and squirted a large amount on one of Alex's pink cheeks. His now slick fingers probed Alex's ass, opening him wider, spreading the slick around the smooth walls.

Alex moaned but was unheard until the sound from another passing jet dissipated. He wiggled his ass and arched his back, wanting the fingers deeper inside. His cock pressed into the smooth leather, and he hoped that it didn't stick when he had to get up.

Soon, Mulder thought he was ready and pulled Alex up so he was on all fours. He maneuvered him around so he was draped over the seats. He then sat back and thought for a minute. Another plane went screaming overhead.

"C'mon, fuck me, baby. I'm ready."

"This isn't going to work."

"Yes it will. It worked when I was 15; it'll work now. C'mon, we've done this before."

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up with your head and chest out of the sunroof. That's the only way."

Alex stood and braced himself against the seat as Mulder came up behind him. There was just enough room for the two of them to squeeze through the rectangle cut into the top of the car.

The air was no cooler out here. The sun beat down on them as Mulder kissed Alex's neck. He positioned himself and started pushing into Alex's ass, nibbling on his earlobe. Stroking Alex's cock gently, Mulder began to move in and out of Alex. His hand wandered down to his balls, tugging on them slightly, squeezing them until Alex moaned.

"Harder, baby."

"You want it harder?"

"I like it hard; you know I like it hard. I want it rough."

"Are you sure? I don't think you want it," Mulder teased.

"Give it to me. Fuck me hard, dammit!" Alex snarled.

Mulder stopped moving into Alex and repositioned himself to get better footing. He squeezed Alex's cock, his finger flicking over the slit in the top. Moving his hips again, he started to thrust in and out of Alex's ass, his fingers pinching and squeezing Alex's cock.

"Yeah, that's it, baby, fuck me," Alex moaned. Rivulets of sweat ran down his entire body, he could feel Mulder's sweat drop onto his back as well. The car was rocking back and forth, making a squeaking sound. His fingers dug into the leather back of the seat, bracing him for every thrust that jolted his spine.

Mulder sped up his pace, digging as deep as he could into Alex's ass. He was breathing heavily and felt like he was going to pass out, but he wasn't sure if that was from heat stroke, sun stroke or the fact that he was going to come for the fifth time in two hours. He leaned forward and bit Alex's shoulder, sucking on it, as his hips moved faster and faster.

Alex was babbling incoherently, pleasure coursing through his body in waves. The fingers encircling his cock were flicking over his slit again, making the pre-come flow and Mulder's hand slick. His breaths started to come in gasps. He wasn't far off; it wasn't going to take much more from those fingers and that cock to bring him to the brink.

Holding Alex's cock in his hand, Mulder pinched the skin on the underside of the head, bringing a yelp from his lover. He continued to bite into his shoulder, feeling his balls tighten, knowing his orgasm was close.

The pleasure and pain of Mulder pinching his cock and biting his shoulder sent Alex flying over the edge. Closing his eyes, he arched his back as far as he could in the tight space and let out a scream. No one heard him as a plane drowned out the noise. Mulder still bit into his shoulder as he shot long streams of come onto the leather seats. He felt Mulder shudder and the mouth released his shoulder.

Alex's head was spinning from the orgasm and the heat. Another plane passed overhead as Mulder pulled out of him and turned them around to face each other. They kissed, tongues dueling for dominance in each other's mouth. Finally they pulled away and looked at each other again.

"That was so intense, Skippy."

"Lover, that was incredible."

They kissed again and Alex could taste a tang of blood in Mulder's mouth and wondered just how deep the bite mark was in his shoulder. He didn't care, scars from Mulder were an honour; they complemented the tattoo he got a few months earlier.

They kissed for what seemed like a long time, still standing, heads and shoulders poking out of the sunroof. Suddenly, Alex heard sirens. He opened his eyes and looked down the access road. There were police cars coming their way.

"Uh-oh, busted."

"Holy shit! Alex, get us out of here!"

With a move that would rival Bo and Luke Duke, Alex hopped into the driver's seat of the car, pausing to scream as his tender ass hit the hot leather. He started the car and sped away, leaving Mulder to roll around in the back seat. Dust flew behind the car as they tore down the gravel road to a gate in the fence. Alex burst through the chain link, breaking the lock and squealing down the street. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the cops were still chasing them. He drove through the warehouses that usually surrounded airports, running across parking lots and small patches of grass. He squealed around a corner and headed for a dark brown warehouse at the end of the street. Pulling out a small remote control, he punched in a series of numbers and a door opened. He sped inside, squealing to a stop and hit the button to close the door behind them. He sat there, breathing heavily as the sirens wailed past the warehouse and down the street.

Alex got out of the car, oblivious to his nakedness and surveyed the front of the car. He would have to get this fixed by tomorrow; he couldn't give it back in this condition. Better yet, he knew someone who could get him a new Towncar in 24 hours, and he'd make sure this one had air conditioning.

He leaned against the door and smiled, he hadn't been involved in a car chase in a long time. It felt good. He was nearly hard from the adrenaline rush. A moan was heard from the back seat and he remembered Mulder. Opening the door, he revealed the agent sprawled on his back. Alex quickly raked his eyes over his lover and felt his arousal return with full force. He reached inside and gave Mulder his hand to help him up.

"Jesus Christ, Alex. What the hell are you trying to do to me? I'm too old for car chases."

"You're never too old for car chases." Alex pushed the lock of hair that had fallen down off of Mulder's forehead and kissed him.

"I'm afraid you've ruined your friend's car."

"I'll buy her a new one." Alex's tongue traced the outline of Mulder's lips, pausing to suck on the luscious lower one. As he was doing this, he dug his erection into Mulder's thigh.

"Whatcha got there, Skippy?" Mulder asked as his hands went around to cup and squeeze Alex's sunburned ass.

"Present for you." Alex spun Mulder around to brace his hands on the frame of the car. He pushed his erection between Mulder's ass cheeks, his hole already slick and loose from their previous escapades. He slid in easily, making Mulder moan and press back for more.

"We're going for a new record today," Mulder gasped as Alex started thrusting hard right away.

Their sacs bumped together, sending jolts of pleasure through both men. Mulder gripped the frame of the car, his nails trying to dig in. He bent over slightly, giving Alex's cock a chance to rub against his prostate with every thrust.

Alex grabbed Mulder's cock and pulled on it with fast, precise strokes, bringing them both off quickly, a moan leaving his lips as he emptied himself into his lover. He leaned his head on Mulder's back as a few more strokes sent him over the edge. Both men stood there, still joined, breathing hard in the stale, dusty, yet cool air of the warehouse.

"Okay, I'm fucking exhausted now," Mulder groaned as he rested his head on top of the car.

"I'm pretty tired too." Alex pulled out of Mulder and finally reached into the back of the car for the neglected container of wet naps that he had placed there earlier. He wiped Mulder off, then himself, kissing his lover again. Yawning, he pulled their now wrinkled clothes out of the car and handed Mulder his bits and pieces. Slowly they dressed, both of them silently wishing they were at home in bed right now.

With a final yawn, Mulder opened the driver's side door, "Let's go home and take a shower. I'll drive." Mulder got in and started the car. "And I'll ask you about this place later."

Alex smirked as he got in the passenger side. He made a mental note to make sure the articles he had stored in the warehouse were moved to a different location. Moving over, he nuzzled Mulder's chin and planted a final kiss on his lips as the door to the warehouse opened and they started home.

The End


End file.
